User blog:Swimswimfruit/Socrates' Struggle.
Leaving all the commotion that we saw on the Terminus Est. We go to a very peacfull looking island. It has Forests, no mountains, and a few villages, protected by giant water circles around them, with spikes inside them and other traps that we cannot see right now. Inside one of the villages, we are taken to the market. It's a lively place, with people exchanging their goods for money or other goods, laughing, talking, gossiping, and enjoying their lives. A man with a white cloak around his body is seen walking around. He's searching for someone, as anyone can understand just by looking at him. He then enters a bar just around the corner, and he sees that it's filled with people,drinking coffee mostly, since it's not even twelve o'clock yet. He looks around, and once he finds the person he's looking for, he goes to his table and sits. The new person is a news reporter. Middle aged, with black hair, glasses, and a nice physical fit for his age, but other than that, an ordinary civilian. The Reporter: Good Morning. Why the hurry? The Man: I couldnt help it. I need the information very quickly. Not to junx it, but a large portion of the world's fate depends on the info you have right now. Worry not though, once you give it to me, you are free. A black box appears underneath the man. One of the last Greeks, Socrates He is Magnus' cousin, the man who taught him the true nature of the Pantheon flame, and the youngest Greek survivor in the world by now. Black hair, darker-than-usual skin, brown eyes and a very fit body is what Socrates' description would be. Under the white cloak, he's wearing a typical Spartan armor. Socrates: Thank you Masugu. I appreciat the effort you went through to get all this information. Masugu: Don't mention it. I'ts the least i can do to repay my debt. Socrates remebers the day he saved Masugu's life, when he easily saved him from a band of pirates that were hired to kill him by a very famous polititian that the reporter exposed. Socrates: So be it. Now then, how's life for you other than this whole story? Masugu: Well, i've still no girlfriend, but i dont really mind...I mean, what i do is too dangerous for any loved ones... Now that my parents passed away too, a year ago, they've got no leverage on me. Socrates: Well, anyhow, you still got a few friends... Myself included. If you need anything, don't hesitate to say it! Socrates raises his cup of coffe, and they both drink to that. He then stands up, pays the waitress, and then takes his leave. Masugu waits for a moment, thinking about what Socrates could possibly want the info on such a powerfull man... The sound of glass breaking is heard. The waitress turns around, counting the change she got from another costumer...And all she sees is red. The colour of blood, along with Masugu's body on the floor, with him passed out, shot in the chest from behind, by a sniper A block away, on the rooftop, the sniper, dressed in total black, finished dissasembling his rifle. His den den Mushi rings, and he picks it up. Sniper: Evening, Boss. The job has been done. The boss' voice can't be heard clearly, but we can understand that it's very high pitched...If the sound quality was better, maybe we could tell if it was just a woman, or a man that talks with a high voice... ---- Magnus finally arrives on the island he was headed for...To find out about his father's wellbeing. He remebers that as they were sailing towards the island where he guess the Mugen Pirates would be, he got a very bad feeling, so he decided to switch his first destination with his second, without changing the plan,really. He finally arrives on the island that he knew his father would be if he's still alive. An island that is inhabited by a society that knows of the existance of the Kami Kami No Mi's...An island that ,because of it's knowledge of that infomation is cut of from the whole world, but in return ,the goverment fully protects. George L. Magnus, along with any of the other fourteen gods, are virtually untouchable on that island, even by Owari. Magnus starts asking around, and after two rejections, an old man recognises him. Magnus' heart is pounding like crazy...he's really worried, and he can't calm down. Old man:Hey,you in the black shirt! Yes, my boy, come here. Magnus: Good evening, old man. Reme: My name is Reme...You're Magnus,the Yonko right? Come with me. You will be happy to see what i got for you. Magnus and the part of the crew that came alongside him cooperate. and after a 5 minuite walk, they reach a hotel. Reme guides them to the second floor, outside a door. Reme: It's a bit ugly, but he's completly stable. Magnus cant' wait. There is definitly some sort barrier around this room, cause he can't feel anythign with his kenbushoku Haki... He opens the door, and he finds him on the bed, reading a book. Tall, with a big stature. his hair has gotten more white than the last we saw him, and he has just some facial hair from a couple of days of no shaving...He's the God of time, but for Jason, more importantly, it's his father, George L. Magnus. George:Hello, Jaso... Magnus simply dashes to his father and hugs him, Magnus: Are you ok? George: I would if you werent hugging my wounds... Magnus: Oh, sorry...Owari? George: So you've met him...Yeah. I though it was you when he approached. He let me live. I was completly off guard, simply because i thought it was you. Magnus: It's ok. Who would have though... George: Jason...we can sit and talk as much as you like later. Right now, though, you need to go to the palace of this town....and meet him. Yes. It's one of the gods. Magnus: Who? What is he doing here? George: It's Rinsho, the young God of Hell...He's here,well, for holidays. Magnus stands up. He tahnks Reme for taking care of his father,and Reme simply replies by saying that it's his honour helping out a close friend. The crew leaves, and they head towards the palace. ---- Owari So he did buy it. That FOOL! I though you were better than this Jason! Owari is on a huge ship. He's heading towards an island. Owari: I knew he was first going to that young man, so i had to change it somehow. But i really wanted him to see through this...Now i'll have to really massacre them ,and he won't be there to stop me. Oh well. It's a pity. They were shuch a lively and nice crew. Owari unseathes his swords,and he gazes at the horizon, with the ship headed towars...The island where the Mugen Pirates are partying. Ten minuites till the Mugen Pirates incident. Category:Blog posts